Teaching an Old Dog, New Tricks
by Jysbena
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds himself in need of a human teacher for the ever growing Rin, who is reaching womanhood. With little time on hand, he finds himself settling with a very unlikely teacher. Sess/Sango pairing
1. Finding a Teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

A/N: Yes yes I know another fic. But hey! I got a GREAT idea, and I hope everyone else thinks the same too! Also, I didn't put in any of my own characters in this time, well ok I might later on but NOT MAIN I PROMISE!! Lol. Like all my other stories, reviewers will receive something! Not sure what yet, but oh, it will be grand! Lol now onto the story!!!

**Chapter 1: Finding a Teacher**

Sesshoumaru leaned back in his wooden chair, completely forgetting about the letter he was writing only a few short minutes ago. He was once again, pondering about something that has been troubling him for quite some time. His golden eyes closed slightly as his brow drew together.

He had to face it, Rin was growing up faster then he would have liked. She was now 12, which meant she was now a woman. He knew he needed someone to teach her other them himself now. Sure, he could teach her many things about reading and writing, but when it came down to teaching her about herself, he was simply clueless. He needed a woman to teach her before it was too late. She was already showing signs of advancing onto womanhood, something he knew never little of.

For once he cursed himself for not having any female human servants around, although he hated to admit it. 'I must find someone fast...' He thought to himself. After a few minutes he finally came to a conclusion. He would simply take a female villager and make her teach Rin until she was needed no longer. He just hoped Rin wouldn't soften him up into keeping the girl, something that was becoming oh too easy for the child to do now.

Sesshoumaru got out of his chair and walked towards the large double doors leading out of his study. He hesitated for a slight moment, wondering if he really should bring another human into the house, but he knew he must. He reached out and pushed the large doors open and headed down the long hallway.

----------------------------------

Sango wiped off her shoulders and looked down at the fallen foe. This one was a rather easy kill, compared to the other demons they had fought. She looked over at Kagome as she picked up the shard from the demon, instantly purifying it. The Shikon no Tama was almost complete now.

"What now?" Kagome's voice ringed out. Sango looked over at her friend, an idea slowly forming in her head. "Why don't we go to the hot spring? I saw one not to long ago." Sango answered, wanting oh-so bad to relax. Inuyasha had been pushing them all day, traveling non stop and killing almost ten demons by now.

Kagome nodded, making sure to give Inuyasha a warning glare before she walked over to Sango. "Kiara, keep an eye on them." Sango ordered her trusty companion. Kiara gave a soft 'meow' and rushed over to the men, sitting in between Inuyasha and Miroku.

After the short journey towards the hot spring, the girls slipped off their clothing and jumped into the spring, letting their worried lift. Sango had herself resting against the edge where a large boulder was resting. Her muscles were beginning to relax from her long day, something she was most definitely enjoying.

"Um, Sango?" Kagome hesitantly asked, slowly moving closer to her. Sango pulled her head up to look at her friends troubled eyes, "What is it Kagome?"

Kagome looked down and shifted a bit, "You know..." She began, unsure of how to phrase this properly, "We've all been together for a long time right?" Sango frowned slightly, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, um, you...know...about how I feel..." Kagome looked around nervously, "About Inuyasha...." She finished in a whisper. Sango had to stop herself from smiling, 'So this is what it's about.' She thought to herself before urging her friend to continue.

"Do you think...he feels the same?" Kagome looked up at Sango, her eyes clearly showing every emotion that was running through her. Sango smiled sincerely at her, "I'm sure he does. You know Inuyasha; he just won't show his true feelings."

Kagome looked back down at her reflection, praying that Sango was right. God only knows that she had loved Inuyasha for quite some time, and not once did she get a hint of mutual feelings. She jumped as she felt a hand gently press against her shoulder, shaking her from her roaming thoughts. She looked over at Sango, "I think I'm going to let it all out. Tell him how I feel." She finally said, determination spread across her face. Sango nodded, "That is the best thing for you to do." She replied and resumed her position against the boulder.

As she felt Kagome wonder off to the other side of the spring, she let her thoughts roam freely, something she had refrained from doing for quite some time. Since last year, she had pushed every thought out of her head, trying not to remember the painful past. It was during the final battle with Naraku that she had felt as if her heart had been literally crushed.

Kohaku had just finally remembered everything, Naraku's control over him completely gone. She had tried to keep him away from the battle, something she wished she had done better. It was him that gave the final blow to Naraku, silencing his hatred for good. But doing this action caused his life to disappear for the final time. Naraku had managed to pull out the Shikon shard out of his back as Kohaku began to slice into him.

Sango pulled herself out of her thoughts as she felt the sting of tears fill up her deep brown eyes. She shook her head, refusing to let them fall. She cried one to many tears already, and her pride wouldn't allow any more to fall.

"I think we should head back." Sango said once she regained her composer. Kagome nodded and climbed out of the spring, quickly drying off and putting her clothes on. She no longer wore her school uniform, being that she was no longer in school. She would have gone on to College once she somehow managed to graduate, but she knew it would be impossible if she was still in the Feudal Era.

Sango jumped out, pulling on her kimono with ease. She gave a look over to Kagome before heading down the path back towards the others.

-----------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru sat high up in a tree, once again deep in thought. He had been searching all day for a possible teacher but none of the woman he encountered he deemed worthy of doing so. Not only did he just want someone to tell Rin of what she was becoming, but he needed her to be taught how to act like a woman, without sacrificing strength. He wouldn't allow her to be weak, it just wasn't an option.

Voices began to take his attention away from his troubled thoughts. They were the voices of woman. He sniffed the air, confirming that they were human. Just as he thought he would check it out, he realized who these scents belonged to. They were the women that travelled with his pathetic Hanyou brother. He looked down from his perch as one of them walked by. He studied her carefully, finally deciding that it would not be a good idea. She wore very strange clothing, a bit too much showing. Not only that, but this one was a Miko, one that he had problems with in the past.

The other girl finally came into view. She was definitely better dressed then the other one was, wearing a simple kimono with her hair neatly tied back. She seemed well suited for the job...the only problem was the fact that she was demon slayer. Sure, that meant that she a strong warrior, but it also meant many problems for Sesshoumaru. He watched carefully as the girl slowly made her way, falling behind the other.

Sesshoumaru recognized this opportunity and decided to take it. He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in, landing directly in front of Sango. Sango jumped slightly but kept her ground, staring intently at him once she realized who exactly it was. By now Kagome was long gone and most definitely out of sight.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked him, hoping he _still_ wasn't after the Tetsusaiga. It was actually surprising to see him now. After they defeated Naraku the group had seen very little of him. The fact that he showed up now concerned her greatly, there was always a reason for his appearances.

Sesshoumaru pushed back his burning desire to slice her down with her claws, he knew if he wanted her help it would be most un-wise to attack her. "I require a Teacher for Rin." He finally said. His was rather difficult for him to manage, asking a mere human for aid. He knew though, that if she was to become Rin's teacher, she would be completely in his control no matter what, and it would stay that way.

"Teacher?" Sango questioned, not quite understanding what he was really asking for. She remembered Rin from previous battles between the two half-brothers. She never really knew why he kept a human child with him. "She is becoming a woman..." Sesshoumaru flatly said, breaking Sango away from her straying thoughts. 'Oh....OH!' She thought as it finally kicked in. He needed someone to teach Rin about her body as it grew up, but why would he come to her?

"Ok, I get why you need a teacher, but why would you seek my aid of all people. Surely you know who I am..." Sango started, her confusion quite obvious in the tone of her voice. "That mean's nothing. I need a stronger woman that also has some manners." He replied, like usual completely emotionless. He cursed himself for actually responding to this exterminator, but knew fully that all of this was necessary.

'So, he thinks I'm strong...' Sango thought to herself, slightly amused at this. Then again, the women they have seen in the villages that did have manners were pretty much helpless in a situation, so she could definitely see his point. She wasn't sure though, if it was a good idea to accept his offer. After all, there were still Shards to collect, and who knows what would happen once she was done with teaching Rin.

"If I help you..." Sango started to say, trying to get insurance if she decided to help, "After I have taught Rin of everything, will I be able to leave?"

"That depends on Rin." He flatly said, starting to become annoyed with this human. He was beginning to curse himself for thinking of asking her of all people to do this task. Sango raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

"It means what I have said, now do you accept?" Sesshoumaru growled out, the last of his patience fading. Sango sighed and looked down the path behind Sesshoumaru, "If I can say goodbye." She finally said. The idea of helping Sesshoumaru was definitely not flattering but she knew this child would need to know why her body was acting this way. Travelling with a male demon her whole life, she wouldn't exactly know why she felt certain things, or even worse... why she was bleeding.

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath, not even noticeable to human ears. "Fine, but make it quick." Sango owed slightly in thanks and ran off. She knew that if she took too long he would come, which meant a fight between the brothers. Sango made it in record time to her friends.

"Sango? Why did you take so long?" Kagome asked, walking over to her friend. "Um, you see, I have to go for bit." Sango replied, not wanting to tell them of why she was leaving. "What?!" Inuyasha yelled out. "You can't leave now! We have Shards to hunt!" Inuyasha was now standing face-to-face was Sango. "Inuyasha, I must. I will be back shortly." She said, leaving no room for argument. "A least tell us why." Miroku spoke up, sadness slightly visible in his voice. He would most definitely miss groping her, and even miss her hash hits to his head afterwards.

"That is none of your concern." She replied and turned around. "I will be back, don't worry." She finished before she began her trek back towards where Sesshoumaru was.

------------------------------

Sesshoumaru stood in his place, rather impatiently. He now wished he had never even asked the exterminator to do this task. But then again it was much better then having to take an un-willing woman who would most likely fail because of her fear.

Just as he was about to go get her, he noticed her coming back towards him. "Are you finished?" He said, his words sounding rather cold. Sango tried to ignore his tone and nodded, "Yes I am." She replied. 'Oh kami, why did I even go along with this?' She thought, inwardly kicking herself.

Sesshoumaru also doubted his choice, wondering how good of an idea it was to bring a Youkai exterminator to his domain.

No matter both their doubts, they continued on. Sesshoumaru silently lead the way as Sango followed him, not even sure of where he was going. She figured it was where he was living, wherever that may be.

"Um..." Sango finally spoke up after about an hour of travelling. "Has Rin...um...." It was definitely something rather hard for her to ask. Even though she wasn't embarrassed about these kinds of things, it was rather strange to be talking about it around Sesshoumaru of all people. Sesshoumaru looked behind him at Sango, "What?" He asked, rather annoyed. "Has she....bled yet?" Sango finally got out. Sesshoumaru stopped walking and raised an eyebrow. "Bled?" He questioned, actually half showing his emotions. "You know!" Sango said, trying not to explain it. Sesshoumaru was still confused until it hit him. He was almost embarrassed but quickly suppressed it.

"No she has not. But her scent is changing rapidly, that is why this is urgent." He finally answered. Sango nodded, understanding what she he was saying and continued to keep up the silence that they were getting quite good at doing.

The sky was begging to burn like fire as the sun began to set down, nearly past the mountains. "We will make camp here." Sesshoumaru said to Sango, finally stopping their long trek. Sango sighed in relief. She would never admit that she was tired and would have pushed herself to continue if he hadn't decided to stay. She sat down on the ground for a minute, remembering that she had failed to bring any supplies with her. 'Oh well.' She thought to herself and stretched out a bit.

"How much longer?" She asked, almost without any thought at all. She was hoping it wasn't too far away but she knew not to expect too much. "Two days if you keep good pace." Sesshoumaru said, walking towards the forest for fire wood. He should have stopped earlier so _she_ would have to do this, but he knew how awful human vision could get in the darkness.

Sango nodded to the departing figure and laid down on the ground. 'What have I gotten myself into?' She asked herself before yawning and letting the darkness of sleep lowly surround her.


	2. The Castle of the West

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters

A/N: Wow, lookie at all those reviews! Thank you so much!!! –hugs every reviewer- hehehe me so happy. Ok, answers and such will happen AFTER this chapter so no one has to wait, Alrighty? I will also take this time to apologize to everyone reading this. I won't bore you with reasons but I'll say this: a lot has been happening and it's been difficult to write. I hope I can make this up to you all! Ok, now onto the second chapter!!

**Chapter 2: The Castle of the West**

Sango sighed as she continued on her trek with Sesshoumaru. During all the chaos of the other day, she had completely forgotten about Kirara. She inwardly kicked herself, 'How could I?!?' She screamed in her mind, unable to forgive herself. Now, more then ever, she wanted her trusty companion by her side. 'Kirara' Sango thought, slowly looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Come." She heard directly in front of her. Sango jumped and looked back down, meeting golden orbs for eyes. "Stop stalling, we are close." Sesshoumaru demanded and turned back around. 'Humans.' He thought bitterly as he continued to walk. This was taking longer then he would have liked, having to keep up a human pace. Sango looked ahead towards the horizon and squinted her eyes slightly. She could see something off in the distance, but could hardly make it out. She could tell that it was some sort of house, but that was about all. 'Maybe that's where he lives?' She asked herself, following Sesshoumaru towards the structure on the horizon.

-----------------------

"I don't like this one bit." Inuyasha muttered as he sniffed around the area Sango departed towards the day before. "What is it?" Kagome asked as she stepped closer to Inuyasha. "This scent, it's not only Sango's..." He stopped, taking in another whiff of their surrounding, "Sesshoumaru's is here as well." He finished, looking back at his companions. Kagome gasped, "Why would she go with him?!" She exclaimed, "It just doesn't make sense!"

"Well if _you_ didn't stop me from following her before it wouldn't be a problem!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome, storming up to her. Kagome growled and took a step towards Inuyasha, "It's none of our business what Sango does OK?!" She yelled back, getting ready to say 'the word'.

"Calm yourselves." Miroku spoke up, slowly coming towards the two, Shippo riding on his shoulder. "Sango wouldn't do something unless she thought it was right, so we should just let her do her thing...even if Sesshoumaru is involved." He explained, although he himself wanted to chase her down.

Kirara looked back in forth between everyone with her head slightly tilted. She watched as everyone got into a heated argument, trying to decide what to do. Eventually, she turned around and ran down the pathway, following Sango's scent. She was determined to find her. And nothing would be able to stand in her way.

"Um guys!?!?" Shippo tried to yell between the fighting. Nothing. Shippo turned red with anger and jumped onto Inuyasha's head, pulling on his hair. "Stop fighting!!!" He screamed and pulled on the silver locks some more. Inuyasha stopped dead and grabbed Shippo by the tail, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" He screamed, pulling the struggling Shippo up higher to his face. "Kirara left!" He managed to yell and was met with a slam against a tree. "Ow." He whined, rubbing his head tenderly.

"Wait." Kagome spoke up, stopping Inuyasha from beating on Shippo, "He said Kirara left..." She said and looked around, "Where did she go off to?" She asked more to herself then anyone else.

"Kirara!?" Miroku called out, hoping that she had only left their sight. "Maybe she went after Sango?" Kagome offered a solution. "You're probably right." Inuyasha said and looked down the path. "She followed Sango's scent."

------------------------------

Kirara raced through the forest as fast as she possibly could go in her smaller form. All around her she could sense demons, but they didn't mean anything to her, only her master was important. Her tiny legs raced as she reached the end of the dense forest. The sunlight nearly slowed her down as it shone directly in her eyes. Kirara jumped up in the air and transformed into her larger form. Now she could reach her faster.

She kept close to the ground in order to follow Sango's scent with ease. As she made her way, she noticed many demons running the opposite way, quite obviously running from something. Kirara slowed down and watched ahead of her closely. "I-it's coming!!!" One of them yelled as he pushed past Kirara, his flight going higher and higher up in the sky.

Kirara immediately stopped and landed on the ground. She could now sense what all those demons were running from, and it definitely wasn't good. More and more demons ran past her, some were most definitely strong. Kirara prepared herself for battle as a large figure slowly made its way over the horizon towards her.

-----------------------

Sango nearly lost her breath as the form she had seen earlier came into view. It was a large, old castle. "Do you live here?" she asked in awe at the castle. It was by far the most extravagant castle she had ever seen in her entire life. There were 4 large towers with a large, thick wall enclosing the fortress. She could see very little beyond except for the top of the building.

"Would expect any less?" Sesshoumaru replied, keeping his back turned to her. "Keep close." He said as they were standing about ten feet away from a part of the wall. Sango didn't understand but either way she did as she was told and walked to his side.

Sesshoumaru raised his hand, revealing the barrier surrounding the fortress. Slowly, a small part of it was opened. "Hurry." He said and walked through it. Sango ran through, and just barely made it as it closed up behind her instantly. 'Ah I see...' She thought in her mind, all her questions answered.

She left her thoughts for a moment to see Sesshoumaru already making his way to the large doors. Sango caught up with him and walked inside the castle. She looked around in utter amazement. Not only was the castle simply beautiful on the outside, the inside was even more so. The long hallway they arrived in after entering was indeed dark, but simple torches lighted up the passage enough to see, 'probably Rin's doing...' Sango thought. She could barely make out a few doorways along the sides of the hall, each with its own unique painting on the sliding door.

"Come." Sesshoumaru's voice called out. Sango looked down the hall to find him nearly already at the end. Sango it her lip and ran to catch up. 'Humans' Sesshoumaru thought bitterly, making sure to scowl at Sango. He turned around and started through the labyrinth of hallways, keeping up a slower pace so Sango wouldn't get lost. Last thing he needed was a human wondering around his home. It was bad enough to have one living there.

15 minutes past, and they were still walking through the halls. Sesshoumaru explained that there were 4 different parts; the north wing, the east wing, the south wing, and finally the west wing. He also explained that if he found her anywhere but the east wing, it would mean trouble. Sango rolled her eyes as he said this but kept her quiet all the same.

Finally, they made it to their destination. Sesshoumaru pointed towards a door, "You will stay here for now, a servant will come and get you, then you will go and teach Rin." He ordered and disappeared down the dark hallway. Sango sighed deeply and slowly opened the door. She nearly gasped as her eyes fell onto the room in front of her. It was simply elegant.

Her bed was in the middle of the large room, and was much larger then the simply beds she was used to. To the side of it, was a large, dark wood cabinet. She looked around and noticed other things also in the same dark wood. Sango finally walked in and closed the door behind her, immediately going towards the cabinet. She opened up the large door and looked on in awe at the kimonos laying out in front of her. She reached out and rubbed one of them, gasping at the material. It was most definitely the softest, finest silk she had ever seen.

The embroidery on the various kimonos were beautifully crafted, showing a form of elegance as a trail of Sakura blossoms flawlessly came down from the shoulder and fell down to the end of the kimono.

"Um, my lady?" A young voice asked from behind her. Sango jumped slightly and turned to meet the owner of the voice. It was a young demoness, slightly shorter then Sango. Her long silver hair was neatly tied back, showing her piercing green eyes. Her kimono was a very simple white and blue, shaping her figure to perfection.

"No need for such formalities, just call me Sango." She replied to the young woman. He girl bowed slightly, "I'm sorry my lad- um, Sango."

Sango gave a warm smile, understanding that she was most likely used to such things, "And what is your name?" She asked kindly.

"Alahna." She replied. Sango smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Alahna."

Alahna smiled then remembered why she came, "Oh, my lord wishes for you to dress so I may take you to Rin." She finally said. "Alright." Sango replied after fighting urges to rant on about Sesshoumaru. Alahna bowed and left the room leaving Sango to dress in privacy.

Sango turned around and looked deeply at the many kimonos in front of her. Finally, she decided on the one she was inspecting earlier. She quickly pulled off her usual pink and green kimono and changed. Before she had time to inspect herself, Alahna came back in, announcing her entrance with a light knock on the door. "Wow, you look beautiful!" She exclaimed as she looked up and down at Sango. Sango blushed ever so slightly and smiled, "Oh, thank you."

Alahna motioned for Sango to follow her and exited the room into the vast, dark hallway. Sango followed close by, the aspect of getting lost in this place nearly terrifying. Rin's room wasn't too far from Sango's, only being straight down the hall. Alahna showed her where to go and made her exit, heading back from where they come from. Sango bit her lip and knocked lightly on the door in front of her.

"Come in!" A voice rang out from the other side of the door. Sango slowly opened the door, peeking her head around the edge. "Oh hello!" Rin exclaimed as she turned around, meeting Sango's eyes. "Did my lord send you?" Rin asked sweetly, standing up from her sitting position by the balcony.

Sango fully opened the door and entered the rather large room, closing the door nearly silently behind her, "Sort of. He asked me to teach you about....uh..." Sango scratched her head, trying to find the words to describe it.

"About what?" Rin asked, walking up to Sango. "About your...uh body?"

Rin raised an eyebrow, "I already know I'm human..." She said in a tone she could have only learned from Sesshoumaru. Sango raised her hands, "No no no no..." She said, showing her words with the shaking of her hands before putting them back down to her side. "I mean, the changes in your body."

Sango looked around and found a spot where she could sit. She walked over and took a seat, motioning for her to do the same. At first, Rin stood still in her spot, but eventually she did the same as Sango, taking a seat across from her.

"You see..." Sango started but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"The Lord wishes both of your presences for Dinner." A male voice called out. Rin nodded as if the man could see her motion, "Come on, Rin will...er..._I _will show you the way." Rin said, correcting herself on her grammar before offering a hand to pull Sango up. Sango smiled and accepted her hand, although she really didn't need it, and got up to a standing position. Rin left for her door and held it open for Sango.

She didn't know why, but she really adored Sango. She had only just met the woman, but could have sworn she had indeed seen her before.

"You're really pretty!" Rin said to Sango as they walked. Sango smiled, "Well thank you Rin." She replied, "You're becoming a beautiful young woman yourself!"

Rin blushed slightly, "Um, thank you!" Sango looked down at Rin's form and smiled, even though she had aged since she had last caught a glimpse of the girl, she still seemed adorable to her.

The rest of the walk towards the dinning hall was a quiet one. Once they reached the massive doors, Rin immediately threw them open and ran inside. She jumped into her seat at the long table, taking her place to the right of Sesshoumaru, who was sitting at the end. Sango felt slightly out of place here. She looked at the long table, unsure of where she was supposed to sit.

Rin patted the cushion beside her with a smile, "Sit with Rin!" She called out. Sesshoumaru grunted rather loudly, looking deeply at Rin, "Oh um, sit with _me_."

Sango smiled gently, 'Ah, so it was Sesshoumaru who had taught her proper speaking.' Sango thought and moved over to Rin's side. She slowly sat down on the cushion, crossing her legs as she met the soft fabric.

The silence that took over the hall was almost deadly as the three sat at the table. Sango shifted around uncomfortably, looking down at her folded hands. He silence was finally broken when a group of servants entered the room carrying platters of food in each hand. Sango looked up and noticed a plate that was much different. 'I always wondered what demons eat.....other then humans...' Sango thought. She looked down at the plate that was sat down in front of her. Soon, a bowl was placed next her plate along with some chopsticks.

Sango glanced up and over to Sesshoumaru, looking at his plate. From what she could see it was raw meat from some animal, well, at least she liked the idea of it being an animal then a human. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru's eyes peering down at her. Sango gulped and quickly looked down at her plate.

"It isn't human meat if that is what you were wondering." He said, almost as if he had read her mind. "I knew that." Sango replied stubbornly and started the plate laying in front of her. 'God, I hope everyone is alright.' She thought as she picked at the food.

Worry was slowly taking ahold of her, she could pray that they went on as usual and nothing wrong was falling on her friends. Slowly, the image of Kirara floated into her mind. Sango sighed at the memory, now, more then ever, she was regretting her actions. She couldn't stand being away from her for this long, it was as if a part of her heart had left her completely.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Alright! That's chapter 2! Once again ill apologize for taking so damn long to get this up. I really suck at description so I was taking longer then I would have hoped. Now to reviewers!

air-faerie45- Thanks for your review!!

outofplace- ou thanks a lot! And thank you for reviewing!!

morelen - thanks and heres your update! Sorry its not so soon

Marin M- thanks and, this chapter sort of explains what happened to Kirara

Shinna- yaaay thanks

Shadow Dragon59- yes, it definitely IS funnier when sess has to explain it, but if he did the explaining, there would be no story now would there be?

sango - Thank you, ill try to update more often now

anime-fan4444- thanks!

Arrioko12- yee haaw! Heres more writing!!

ShadowStar21- lol well heres more!

Kyo's DarkElf- YAAAY!! Thanks! Im glad you think my fic is that good!

Kristine Logan- wow, well im happy it was good enough for review! Lol

jinni - no worries, I hate it when relationships are rushed, I don't think ill have them even liking each other until chapter 20 or around there lol.

Phew, there we go! Oh and my present for reviews –grabs a box of timbits from behind her back- for all you non-Canadians, timbits are mini donuts from the oh might tim hortons lol. –hands each reviewers 4- there ya go! Next time ill try to find something better!


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting for my next chapter...but...something happened.

During the week, my computer crashed and we couldn't get back in. Finally, last night, we got back in but, everything's fried...including my nearly completed Chapter 3. I'm really sorry about this, it's gonna be a long wait now for the chapter. Once I finally get the computer re formatted my first priorities are fixing it, re installing everything, and trying to get my god damn novel back. (yes I was writing a novel... I have to find out if I put it up anywhere or anything...)

Once again I apologize. In case anyones wondering, this is being written in school....which is a reason why I have to make this short....last thing I want is my computer privileges taken away.

I also know that your not supposed to post only authors notes as a full chapter but I thought I owed an explaination to the readers about whats happening. Once I have chapter 3 re written I plan on deleting this.

Nikkie (aka Jysbena)


End file.
